Strange Alliances
by ArkansanDragon
Summary: rated T just to be safe I do NOT own ANYTHING of American Dragon! That ALL belongs to Disney! Have you ever wondered what would happen if Professor Rotwood teamed up with 88 and 89 to expose Jake? Well, here's your chance to find out
1. Chapter 1 What Rotwood Saw

Strange Alliances

by Arkansandragon

And as usual, I do NOT own nor claim to own in any way whatsoever, ANYTHING from "American Dragon: Jake Long". ALL of that belongs to Disney! So please don't sue. Thank You.

Ever wonder what would happen if Professor, uh, Principal Rotwood, teamed up with 88 and 89 to expose Jake as a dragon? Read on to find out.

(I tried to write a chapter for Fireheart, and I came up with this instead! Oh well, I'll try to update that when I can, so for now, I hope you like this new story)

Chapter 1: What Rotwood Saw

"Scientific log, it is the night of September 25th, in the year 2007. I am currently in pursuit of the noted young dragon named Jake Long, in an attempt to capture his dragon form on film and thus finally prove the existence of magical creatures!"

Professor Rotwood crouched behind a nearby bush, holding his camera ready as he watched Jake Long, his grandfather, and their old Sher Pi walk through the meadow in Central Park. This was also the place where a herd of unicorns often came to graze, but the unicorns didn't seem to be there tonight. Suddenly, the sound of frantic neighing filled the air.

The professor got his camera ready as blue and white fire engulfed the two humans. Seconds later, a young red and an old blue Chinese dragon stood in their places. The old dragon picked up the dog and they took flight. Rotwood checked to make sure the lids cap was off his camera, but by then they were too far away for a decent photograph. So, after pulling himself out of the bush, Rotwood followed them.

The two dragons led him to a nearby grove of trees. A herd of unicorns was gathered there, but something had obviously spooked them. The two dragons hovered over the restless herd, looking around and trying to see the problem. Rotwood glanced around as well, and caught sight of movement at the edge of the grove. He crept closer as the dragons flew toward it. Then, peeking over a nearby bush, he saw what the problem was. A unicorn foal had been separated from the herd, and two teenage boys were circling it. One of them was tall, thin and carried a rope with a loop at the end of it. The other boy was short, stocky and carried a bladed staff of some sort.

Rotwood started filming as he watched the boys. He could hear them talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. That's when the dragons arrived. Jake said something, causing the two boys to look up, and this time Rotwood could clearly hear them screaming "Dra- Dra- Dra- Dragons!!!"

The boy with the staff began firing some sort of green energy from it, but the dragons easily dodged the blasts. The old dragon swooped down on the boys, blasting fire around them as Jake chased the unicorn back to the herd. The two boys ducked, then ran away screaming like little girls! Rotwood looked up from his camera just in time to see the boys running straight at him, but not in time to dodge as they plowed him into the bush. Rotwood sat up, just in time for the two dragons to knock him flat again as they swooped after the boys! When he sat up again, it was to find that his camera had been trampled...

"Ah well..." he said, "at least I still have the film strip-"

CHOMP!

Rotwood glanced up, to see a unicorn with the film in its mouth!

"Hey!" yelled Rotwood, "You spit that out this instant! That's 20 dollars worth for film you're chewing on!"

The unicorn blinked at him, then swallowed the film. After a slight hiccup, it turned and galloped away with the others.

"Fine!" yelled Rotwood "But I hope you get indigestion from it!"

And so, with yet another unsucessful night, Rotwood went home...

* * *

I hope you guys like this one, but wheather you do or not, please let me know. Thank you. And don't worry, it's gonna get better :) 


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunters' Plan

Strange Alliances

Chapter 2:The Hunters' Plan

"Ah, lair sweet lair." said 89 as he and 88 entered the abandoned Huntslair where they'd been living.

"Yeah," said 88, "but it'd be even sweeter if we'd have caught that unicorn." He started pacing as 89 put the noose away.

"Yeah," said 89, "I know what you mean..."

88 stopped pacing. "You know things'd be alot easier for us if it weren't for those dragons."

"Yeah..." sighed 89 "Speaking of that, who was old guy we ran over when the dragons were chasing us? You know, the guy with the bad hairdo?"

"I don't know." said 88, "Some whacko professor who claims he knows where to find a dragon. There was a big magical bounty on him a few weeks back. I think his name was Professor Nutwood or somethin'-."

88 stopped, realizing what he'd just said. He turned to look at 89, and noticed the same look on his face.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" asked 88.

"Oh yeah..." said 89, smiling slyly at his friend, "What better way to catch a dragon, then to find someone who knows the dragon..."

"Then lets do this..."

_The following night..._

"Scientific log, it is the night of September 26, 2007. After lasts night's failed attempt, I am once again tracking Jake Long in order to record his dragon form on film!"

Professor Rotwood sat crouched on the roof of a building. He had a camera around his neck and was watching a small electronics shop nearby with a pair of binoculars.

Two figures hid in the shadows behind him...

"Ok," whispered 88, "Now we just gotta sneak up on him real quiet like..."

89 nodded, creeping forward with his staff set on stun... and stepping on a cat in the process!

"Ahhhhh! Get if off me! Get it off me!" yelled 89, as the angry cat jumped on his head.

"What on Earth?!" Professor Rotwood whirled around at the sound of the screeching.

He didn't see the energy blast from the other staff...


	3. Chapter 3 The Deal

I FINALLY got over my writer's block! Yay! :D Hopefully now I can update Fireheart soon!

* * *

Strange Alliances

Chapter 3: The Deal

Rotwood slowly opened his eyes...

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Well, well, well, looks like he finally woke up..." said a voice.

Rotwood looked up, to see two boys standing over him. It didn't take him long to realize who they were. They were the same two he'd seen trying to capture the baby unicorn.

One of the boys was tall and skinny, with a pale face and oversized front teeth. The other boy was short, stocky and had dark skin. Both of them were dressed in red and black uniforms and both wore red masks. Rotwood looked closer, and noticed a bright red symbol on the foreheads of their masks and on their belt buckles. It was shaped like a double-headed ax blade.

The professor pushed himself up off the floor, and sat there, rubbing the back of his head and looking around. He seemed to be in some sort of abandoned... well, he wasn't really sure what to call it. The closest thing he could think of would be "lair", but that couldn't be right? Could it?

"Are you ok?" asked the tall boy, "That's a pretty bad lump on your head. You're lucky we were there to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" asked Rotwood, puzzled, "Rescue me from what? Who are you two? And where am I?"

"Rescue you from what?! From the dragon, fool! What else?!" snapped the shorter boy.

"I'm 89," said the taller kid, "this is 88." He pointed to the shorter kid. "And you're in the Huntslair."

"I see..." said Rotwood, glaring suspiciously at them. "Do you have any aspirin or something? My head is killing me."

89 handed him an ice pack. After placing it on his head, Rotwood asked, "What exactly happened to me? I didn't see any dragons."

It was 89 who answered him. "Well, you see we're dragon sla- ow!"

88 quickly elbowed him in the ribs and said, "Dragon _scientists_, and we were, uh, _studying_ the magical creatures who live around here. _Right?_" He gave 89 a glare.

89 caught on, and winked at him. "Yeah, what he said, and last night we were, uh, studying the nocturnal habits of pixies!"

"Yeah," said 88, "And we saw you up on that roof, and then that old blue dragon, you know, the long skinny one, he came sneakin' up behind ya and WHAM! Conked you on the head with that big tail of his. Would've finished ya off too, 'cept we showed up and chased 'em away." 88 puffed out his chest, glancing at Rotwood and 89 with a smug look on his face.

"You don't say..." said Rotwood, slowly, still glaring at them. "You didn't seem so brave the last time those dragons showed up."

"That's cause there was two of 'em!" snapped 88, "We'd of had that unicorn if they hadn't shown up!"

"What did you want with that unicorn anyway?" asked Rotwood.

88's face went blank. "uh... we, uh..."

"We wanted to study it!" 89 said quickly, "You know, bring it back here, see if it was healthy, cut off it's horn to sell on the magical black market..." He stopped, realizing what he'd just said.

Rotwood raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm kidding!" said 89, with a nervous look on his face, "Kidding! Who'd wanna do that to a unicorn? Not us, nope, no way..."

An awkward silence followed...

"So..." said Rotwood finally, "Are there any **adults** around here that I could speak with?"

The two boys looked at each other, then 89 spoke.

"No," he said, with a sad look on his face, "Sadly, we're all that's left of the Huntsclan," At this, both of them bowed their heads, "ever since... that terrible night..."

He suddenly turned his face away, and made a show of sobbing hysterically while 88 patted him on the back and said, "You'll have to excuse him. He, doesn't like to talk about it."

"What happened?" asked Rotwood, in mock sympathy. It was obvious the boy was faking his sobs, but the German was still curious as to the fate of their "Huntsclan", so he decided to play along.

"It was that dang American Dragon's fault!" said 88 fiercely, "Him and his Huntsclan-traitor girlfriend Rose! They sent our whole clan straight into a vortex! Well, actually it was Rose's fault, but she got sucked into the vortex to, so we can't really blame her. But that American Dragon was the reason she did it! He was the slimy snake that charmed her into betraying the Huntsclan!"

"Jake?!" said Rotwood, shocked, "He would never do such a thing!"

"Oh, so that's the dragon's name is it?!" said 89, turning back to look at Rotwood, "Well he sure as heck did do it."

"I think," said Rotwood carefully, "you'd better tell me the whole story."

So they told him all they knew, changing it to fit their sob story of course, and emphasizing their own "heroic deeds" while they were at it.

Rotwood listened quietly while they spoke, and once their story was finished, he said, "That was a very... interesting story..." he paused, then asked, "So, what do you two plan to do now?"

"Get revenge on the dragon, of course!" said 89 excitedly.

"I meant how do you plan to do it?" said Rotwood.

"That's the part we haven't figured out yet..." said 88, "We were hopin' maybe you could help us, seein' how those dragons have messed up your life to."

"I see..." said Rotwood, "Well, I have a better idea then revenge. I myself have been trying, without success, to expose Jake Long, and the rest of the magical world, to the publics attention for years now."

"Say," said 89, "That's a great idea! What better way to get our sweet revenge then to expose that dragon for what he really is! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

88 and Rotwood stared at him with weird looks on their faces.

"Ok..." said 88, "Problem is, we don't know where to find 'em." Both boys sighed heavily.

"If only we knew someone who knew more about the dragon..."

"Yeah, someone who knows his name and where he lives..."

"Someone who could lead us straight to him with no problems whatsoever..."

They both eyed Rotwood thoughtfully.

"I can see where this is going..." Rotwood said flatly.

"**You** know where he lives," said 89 "**We** know how to catch him. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Rotwood thought about this carefully. These boys may have been lousy actors, but he had to admit that he could use the help in exposing the young dragon. And these two, despite being cowards, might just know something useful.

"Very well," said the professor, "I suppose I could lend you my assistance, _if_, and only if, you promise me, on your word as fellow magical exposers, that no harm will come to Jake Long,** or **any of his friends and family! I may be out to expose him," said the German proudly, "But I still have respect for the boy. He was one of my students after all. A trouble maker, yes, but still, I feel a certain responsibility to for him. Well, that, and his mother would probably kill me if anything happened to him."

88 and 89 looked at each other, then 89 said, "Oh don't worry. We won't harm a single, uh, scale, on his head."

"Yeah," said 88, "what he said." They grinned pleasantly at Rotwood, while crossing their fingers behind their backs.

"So," said 88, "Do we got a deal or what?" He offered his hand to Rotwood.

The professor looked at it, hesitantly, then looked 88 straight in the eye, grasped the boy's hand and shook it firmly.

"Deal."


End file.
